The Big Jaw Pokemon
by TopHatDunsparce
Summary: All trainers have that one pokemon that is their best friend, by them all the time. This is not the story of one of those pokemon, but the story of a pokemon that intends to ruin his trainer's life in anyway possible.
1. The Beginning of an Epic!

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

And, right at his master's command, the feirce dragon pokemon unleashed a massive set of flames towards its equally powerful pokemon, who dodged swiftly, but not without getting some marks of the flames on it's feathers.

"Fearow," The proud bird pokemon's owner said. "Go in the sky and use Drill Peck!" He shouted, almost surronded by flames, yet paying them little mind. And at his master's command, the powerhouse flew into the air, till he became just a dot in the sky, then, came honing towards his target, spinning at an amazing speed that seemed unreal.

"Charizard, get out of there!" The dragon pokemon's owner said hastily, as the charizard, by instinct, lept to its left, narrowly missing what could of been a potentially fatel attack.

Meanwhile, at the edge of the pond, sat me, watching the intense fight that involved flames flying and feathers burnt.

"{Heh, that fearow dosn't have a chance.}" I said, as the charizard let forth a gigantic flame from its mouth. Now, your probably wondering who I am. While I shouldn't have to tell you who I am, I'll tell you anyway. I'm a totodile, a shiny totodile to be exact. I live in what the humans call 'Johto'. Meh, its an okay name, I guess. Where in Johto, I'm not sure, but I think a human said it was, like, near Violet City, or something. Like I said, humans can't give anything names.  
Finally, there was a thud, and, to my suprise, it came from the charizard, who was cover in bruise. The fearow stood proudly, but he didn't look to proud, as he too was covered in bruises.

"Charizard, return!" Its trainer said, as the charizard turned a bright red, and disappeared.

"Well, guess you still can't beat the best, huh?" The other said, with a big grin on his face.

"Shut up. I, I, I'm going to defeat soon, and then, we'll see whos the best!" The loser said, as he shoved the other trainer to the ground, and walked away. The other trainer now had a shocked look, but he soon came over this, and got up, walking away in the opposite direction the other trainer went, and his fearow obediently followed. Humans are some messed up creatures. Honestly, I'd love to see pokemon fight using humans. You know, have the tables turned. Well, I returned back to my affairs, which really, I don't have any. Just eat, sleep, and relax. Thats the life of a wild pokemon. And right now on my to do list was 'eat'. And I know just where to eat.

I swam over to a berry bush and, without leaving the safty of my pond, plucked a berry from the bush, and popped it into my mouth. And as I bit into it, the berry burst open, releasing thousands of flavors into my mouth. I closed my eyes as a nice fresh breeze swept over the pond. My life was perfect. I was basically the only pokemon in this pond, well, except for a few magikarp, but, hey, what will they do? Anyway, so I'm alone, I'm shiny, which makes me highly respected among totodiles, because, well, who wouldn't want to be shiny? Well, what eles, oh yeah, I have anything I want here, and, most of all, I don't have some dumb human telling me what to do. Yup, this is the life. And I wouldn't trade it for anything else. Well, maybe a statue built for me. Yeah, made from saphire, ruby and emeralds. Yeah. Thats would be awesome.

Anyway, my day pretty much went the same it always did. I ate, I relaxed, I watched some more trainers battle, I ate, I slept, I woke up, I ate, you know. I wish I could say I did stuff, like, battled a mighty kabutops, or, explored into a deep cave, but I didn't. Just ate, slept, relaxed. The sun was setting in the sky, and I was laying on a rock, in the middle of relaxing, when I heard a noise. Some weird, loud, annoying noise.

"TotOdIlE." It said. Or, at lest, I think it did. What ever was saying it sounded like it's voice box was ripped out.

"An AqUaTiC waTer POKemoN, It LivEs By PoNdS, aNd Is KnowN For iTs FeIrcE BitE. ThIs sPeciMen hAs an IrrEgulAr DnA CodE, AnD ThIs iS ExTrEMelY RaRe." The voice was raising and lowering its pitch so much, it nearly split my eardrums. I got up and turned around to see where it was coming from, and found the source was from some human holding a red thing. The human was male, or at lest I thought.

"Wow, this is a shiny Pokemon!" He said, in the dumbist, most awestruck voice ever.

"They're, like, extremely rare!" He reached for his pocket for something, I couldn't really tell, it was probably a camera thing, or something. Then, in a sudden turn of events, a red light came out of nowhere, revealing a kakuna. I then realized what I was in. This was a Pokemon battle! And, and this trainer wanted me as their slave! I then realized something; they were battling with a kakuna! Everyone knows they can't move! I had this in the bag. I grinned, revealing some of my crooked teeth, ready to take this chump down.

"Kakuna, use poison sting!" The trainer said, full of anticipation. Wait, poison sting? I thought only weedles knew that. I didn't have much time to think about this, as I needle flew straight towards me and jabbed me in the chest. I flew backwards, falling on my back. How dare this kakuna make a fool of me! I then let my best scratch out on the little bug punk, as he toppled over.

"Kakuna, use harden!"The trainer said, as the kakuna stiffened himself. I continued with my onslaught of scratchs, and he kept hardening, taking everyone of my scratchs. Why was he doing that! All he was doing was buying himself some time! Wait, it was then I realized that my vision was getting blurrier, and I was getting weaker. He had poisoned me! That little punk! I gave him one final scratch before I toppled over, everything blurred. The last thing I remembered was seeing a bright red light. However, this time, it didn't cover the other pokemon.

It covered me.

* * *

Author's Note: Yo! So, okay, just, reveiw, and keep paying attention for the next chaptor!


	2. Trouble in the Pokecenter!

Suddenly light filled my vision, I staggered back some in shock. After a few seconds my eyes adjusted, and infront of me was that dumb human that had caught me earlier! That little brat! I looked to see if I had anything in here that I could use to my advantage in beating this punk up, but I saw nothing. Well, correction; I saw alot. The first thing I noticed was that I was in a human nest, you know, what they call a building. All that was in here were some more humans, and a chansey.

"Hi little fellow!" Came a voice. I turned, and realized it came from that annoying little punk that caught me. I'm sure my eye twitched out of anger. The human seemed unaware of my anger and went on.

"I'm sorry I had to poison you, but it was my only chance of catching you with a kakuna. I'm Lucas, and I'm going to be a pokemon master, so I was hoping you'd want to go with me, fighting other pokemon, training, and have a life of non-stop action! What do you say, want to join?" He said, extending his hand out, actually expecting me to shake it. What a corny little speech. Like I would actually battle for this human, let alone be near him.

"{I'll show you what I want to do!}" I said to him in pure anger. I know it would only sound like 'totodile' to him, but I didn't care. I took my jaws and bit that little brats hand so hard it would have to be amputated. Unfortunatly, the little punk's screaming was noticed by other humans, and they came rushing over to aid him. Somebody told the chansey to use sing, and the last thing I remembered before taking a nap was the kid's screams for help. That was worth it.

* * *

I woke up, dazed and had forgotten where I was. I then remembered I was still in that human nest, and had just bitten that human to shreds. This time, however, I was in a different room. I was on some sort of small bed,and on the other side of the room was another bed. There was something in it, but I couldn't tell what it was. Groggy, I jumped out of my bed and wobbled around the area to explore the small room. There wasn't much to see, besides the two beds and a door, the only other thing was a window with a flowerpot at its base.

Wait, a window! Thats it! I could escape this looney bin through the window! I walked over to it, and saw it was pretty high. If I could jump high enough, I could grab ahold of the flower pot, I could pull myself up and escape out of the window! The plan was flawless! And so, I jumped to reach for the pot. I missed. I tried again, yet with no avail. Third times the charm, I guess, so I took one final jump, and had grabbed the flower pot! Unfortunatly, The flowerpot fell with me, and as I fell to the ground, it shattered into a million sharp peices. I sighed, thinking it couldn't get worse. But it did.

"{Hey, quit making all that noise down there!}" A voice said. I looked up and noticed it came from the other bed. It was a rattata, and a rude one at that.

"{Well, excuse me for trying to get out of this place, while you just stay here!}" I shouted back at him. I wasn't in the best of moods today, and I would let it show.

"{YOU CALLIN ME LAZY!}" The ugly rat pokemon shouted to me, really mad.

"{Well then, come down here and prove you ain't FATTY!}" I shouted to him, proud of my comeback. In just a split second, a rattata was biting me at a speed so fast, I had just noticed. He pushed me backwards, and I stepped on pot shards,which was not helping my condition. I tried firing a water gun at him, but he dodged. I did this several time, but the pokemon was to fast! I couldn't land a single hit on him! I then went and tried to bite him, but he not only dodged that, but tripped me, landing my face into a pile of pot shards. The rattata laughed, and I tried to get up, but I knew I couldn't. Nor did I have a chance against him. Then, I heard worried human voices coming from the other side of the door. Maybe I could play human emotions against this rattata. I closed my eyes, and hanged my tounge out, hoping to give the impression that I was KOed. The scratchs I already had would help.I then heard the door open. This was it.

"So Joy, I heard the noise from down here and AHHHH!!!" The human screamed at the sighted of a KOed totodile, shattered pot peices all over the floor, and a rattata laughing at it all. I remember the humans rushing me to another room, as one had injected something into me. As I became dizzy, I wondered just how bad of a shape I was in.

* * *

Authur's Note: Okay people, chaptor 2 is up! Please Reveiw!


	3. Journey into Sprout Tower!

I woke up, again, in basically the same room I was in before. The only difference is that this time, there was no rattata. Just me. I looked around the room to see if there was any way of escape. It was basically the same room with pink wallpaper, blue bedsheets, and tile flooring. It had a window, but no flowerpot this time. Oh well, it looked like escape wasn't an option. I closed my eyes and put my head back on the pillow. And there I laid for about an hour, when I heard voices come from behind the door. I was able to tell that one of the voices was one of the nurses.

"...Most totodiles are in captivity, so we beleive that because this one was wild, it has a different behavior pattern then most totodiles."

"Oh, well," My anger grew the moment I heard that voice, and I knew who it was. That punk. What was his name? Lenny? Lemmy? Loid? Meh, it was something like that. I knew it began with an L. "thats ok, I'm up for a challenge!" He said, in a perky, determined voice. Then the door opened, and in waltz the nurse and Lenny. Both were so happy, with some stupid grin on their face. I then noticed that his arm was covered in bandages. I grinned my usual toothy grin. The punk got what he deserved.

"Well, hello there sweetie!" The nurse said, grinning wide. "Looks like your better already!"

"Thats great!" Leo said. "Glad to see you've gotten better!" He reached out his hand to pet me. Yeah, like that would ever happen. I quickly reached out to bite his arm, however, he knew better this time, and quickly pulled his arm back, with a face full of shock.

"Hm..." The nurse said. "He still seems to be in shock, and is still violent," No dip nurse. "I do beleive we have something in the back. Maybe you would be 'safer with it." What was she talking about?

* * *

Really? Putting an iron muzzle over my jaw? How is this even legal? What worse is that I have to follow Lemmy everywhere, because hes the only one who can unlock this muzzle, so I have to follow him. You might of guessed, but we are out of that one building, and outside in the fresh air, located at a place called Violet City, a town where every building is painted purple, and, you guessed it, violets are planted everywhere possible. Humans are the worst at designing stuff. Anyway, I was following Langston when he stopped. Dumb human, what did he do? I looked where he was looking, and if the muzzle was off, my jaw would of dropped. In front of me was a tower, so tall it seemed to touch the sky, made out of what seemed to be the strongest wood. It was spectacular. How did I not notice this at home? I guess I don't really pay attention to much.

"Well," He said, eyes still on the tower. "This is where are training begins. Are you ready totodile?" He asked, expecting me to answer. I wanted to say a few 'choice words', but due to this muzzle, I was confined to growling. He reached for something in his pocket, then gasped the way any dumb human would.

"Oh shoot! I forgot to bring some potions!" He stared down to me to talk to me "Listen totodile, I'm going to the Pokemart to get some potions, you stay here, and, um... Oh! I know! You play with Kakuna, ok?" He said, as he reached for his belt, and threw a little ball, which made a red light, resulting in a kakuna. As Leroy ran off, I had my chance to talk to the kakuna.

"{...sten here...I'm goin... and you'll cr...}" I said, knowing that he would probably only understand half of what I said, thanks to this Arceus-forgiven muzzle. He, however, stared back at me, like he was trying to study me. "{...unk I'll...ou better tal...I'm blu..." I thretened to him through my muzzle. He stared at me again, this time with a confused look on his face. "{...hy you...tle...}" I said, and I didn't care if he heard, because I tackled him and started scratching him up the best I could. I wish I saw Lloyde's face when he walked up to see his two pokemon fighting. All I know is that I saw a red light cover me and kakuna.

Suddenly, light filled my vision. No longer was I in front of the tower, but in some wooden arena, facing a bellsprout and his trainer. I realized what this was the moment I saw them. This was a trainer battle. I wanted to tear off that punks head for putting me in one of these, subject him to the worst kind of torture known to any human being, no, any being to have ever and to exist, and watch it all happen to him, but at the moment, I was concerned with the vine whip heading towards me.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, a cliffhanger! So what has our beloved hero gotten himself into this time? Wait till the next chaptor to find out! Also, I want to thank all my loyal readers out there, and don't you forget to reveiw too! Also, I'm going to have a contest! Yay! After Lucas and co. get their first badge, he'll get a chance to nickname his pokemon. While I already decided what our brave totodile's name will be, I have yet to come up with one for kakuna. So, make sure in your reveiws to suggest a name for him, and the next time you read this, you may find kakuna's name to be the one you suggested!So, come up with a good name, and this is top hat dunsparce, signing out.


	4. Out of Control!

*THWACK*  
I was sent flying backwards from the vine, and crashed into a wall. My vision was blurred for a moment, but I shook my head and snapped out of it. I quickly examined my arms. My once clean, shiny proud scales were now covered in dirt, had scratchs all over them, and a few splinters wedged between some scales. All because I was traveling with that stupid human Lois! But, now wasn't the time to beat him up. Not yet at lest. No, now I would beat up that little plant! That stupid little plant! How dare it embarrass by making me look weak, and how dare it try to ruin my once nice, perfect shiny scales! I was going to show that little punk who it was dealing with.

"Totodile, use scratch!" Lemmy shouted to me. Yeah right. Like I would degrade myself and obey him. Infact, I did the exact opposite of what he told me and used water gun, just to show him that I would be defient. The water gun hit the bellsprout, but it hardly phased him. Infact, it looked like he enjoyed it! He was grinning and smirking from my attack. He was mocking me! How dare the little peice of crap mock me! I felt anger build inside me. My vision turned a bright red. All I saw was red. Red wood, red humans, and red bellsprout, mocking me. It made me angry, all the stupid humans, all the stupid wood, and all of that stupid bellsprout!!! I wasn't going to be laughed at by some plant! I then stopped my water gun, and tackled the bellsprout instantly. The thing didn't know what hit him. On top of him, I unleashed a fury of scratchs on the plant, and was somewhat pleased to see the previous smile on it's face replaced with a frown. A frown begging for mercy. Both Lloyd and the bellsprouts trainer started to frantically shout commands, but I had no intention of listening.

Soon I started to attack the thing with... I don't even know what the attack was called, but it involved slamming the bellsprout's head into the floor multiple time. I'm sure the dumb plant was knocked out by then, but I didn't care. As long as I showed the thing who was boss, I would be pleased. Just as I was about to slam his head into the floor for the 42 time, I felt a sharp pain in my back. I didn't know where it was from, but it was painful, and was hurting. I was in so much pain that my vision blurred. Wait, vision blurred? Thats when I knew who gave it to me. That kakuna, the no good little bug. I thought I tought him a lesson. When I turned around, however, the sight I saw shocked me. There was Langston, but what was next to him. A... beedrill? He didn't have one, did he? Was this possibly kakuna evolved? No, it couldn't be... could it? No, it couldn't. His pokemon lineup was the lest of my concerns though. I wa poisoned, and needed help fast. Actually, I don't need help. What I need is to teach that bug a lesson. I staggered over to try to knock some pain into that fat bee, but tripped. Or did I? I was so poisoned that I don't fully remember the whole experience. I can remember some humans talking, must of been lenny and the bellsprout human dressed in robes. I think he said something like this;

"Your... great trainers... strive to... respect is... line... bond with... value dosn't..." Like I said, I only remember a few bit. I saw Leroy's face as he stared at me. His long, blond hair covered his eyes, but he seemed worried. Probably afraid he might get in trouble for me bringing the pain on that plant. I smirked a bit. If I got him in trouble, then good. He pulled out some ball thing, and pointed it at me, and unleashed a bright red light. Before I disappeared, I heard something that the beedrill said that made me sure that it was kakuna. He said three simple words that made me want to break every exoskeleton in his body. Those three words were as followed.

"{Isn't revenge sweet?}"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chaptor! At lest it shows some of totodile's charactor. And kakuna, now beedrill speaks! Beedrill speaking=FTW! Also, sorry for the long break! I had a few family problems happen. Don't worry, they're fixed now. Anyway, on a different note, don't forget to mention in your reveiws a name for kakuna, who is now beedrill! Can't wait to read your reveiws, so don't forget to reveiw! This is Top Hat Dunsparce, signing out.


	5. True Revenge!

Here is an apology for not updating in a long time. Stuff has come up. And heres a cookie for all that were patient

* * *

I blinked my eyes open, unsure of where I was. It was somewhere cramped and small. I saw some tiny slits of light around me, and realized that I was in what humans called a cage. I walked over to one side, and looked out of it. All I could see were human books and walls. And no humans. "Great..." I muttered, or at lest tried to. Because guess what they did? Put the muzzle back on. AGAIN. I sat back down, angered by this iron torture device. This was all that human's fault. And that Beedrill's. Arceus, I hate them so much. Why was I even in this cage? I was probably to much for them to handle. Yeah, thats it. Suddenly, the door opened, with the Nurse, Leonidus, and Beedrill. I glared at them, unable to do anything else.

"...So, we gave him the medication for the poison, and we put the muzzle on him again. And thats really all we can legally do, I'm afraid." The nurse said walking in, as she stopped to look down at my cage.

"Well, thanks. I'm sorry for putting so much stress on you ma'am, its not going to happen again." Lloyd said, with some slight nervousness in his voice.

"Its a pleasure, honestly, but your going to need to learn to control that totodile. The law of Johto says that if a Pokemon attacks a human on multiple occasions, it has to be euthanized." She said, dreading that last word. Euthanized? I haven't heard that before, probably just some weird human slang for punished, or something.

"I-I know, I'll try to teach it better, ma'am..." Luigi said, as he stared more at me. I continued glaring at him. It? He had the nerve to call me an it? I should beat his tail so hard that he wouldn't be able to see straight for a week.

"Oh, and also, I'm going to need for you to sign some papers, sir. To make sure we add your totodile's record to our files." She said, as the nurse and Luis walked out, leaving the Beedrill to rest in the room. The Beedrill watched the door as it closed, and when it did, he glared at me and flew over to my cage.

"{Hah! Did ya here that! Their gonna euthanize you! Thats what you deserve you fat idiot!}" I glared at him. First of all, who cares if I'm euthanized, I don't even know what that means. And second of all, no one calls me fat! I'm slightly building muscle at most! I reached my claw through the cage to try and hit him, but my arms were to short to reach him through the cage.

"{Hah! You can't even reach me, thats just pathetic!}" He said, as he started laughing, with his eye's closed. I tried to growl at him, but it probably didn't sound threatining with my muzzle on. I shook the cage out of frustration. How could I get out of it? I then noticed something out of the courner of my eye. It was a latch! That must be keeping the door! I grinned as I reached my claw over to unlock it. I heard the latch unlatch itself, or whatever you call it. I slowly pushed the door open a bit. I looked at Beedrill, who was still laughing, still with his eyes closed. I grinned. That poor fool wouldn't have any idea I was about to put him in his place. I quickly charged at him, as I jumped into the air, and landed one of the best scratches I could on his sorry beedrill face. This method had both quickly shut him up, but also he had begun to panic, as he quickly stabbed me in the stomach with one of his stingers.

I fell down, as he glared at me. "Alright punk, you wanna fight, bring it, tubby." He said, as he quickly flew around me in circles. He wasn't attacking me, but him flying around in a circle had made me dizzy. I quickly checked if I was poisoned, but since I wasn't getting any of the symptoms I had before, I guess I wasn't poisoned. I'm guessing that any medicine they gave has given me a bit of immunity to Beedrill's poison. At lest I'd have an advantage. Before I had time to plan an attack, Beedrill quickly stabbed me again. With all the momentom he had gained flying around me at such a high speed, this attack had sent me flying into the wall. I quickly got up and shook my head. That punk was going down. I tried to jump and scratch the bug, but unfortunatly, he not only dodged it, but when I was down, he quickly stung me again with several of his stingers.

I quickly got up again. Now I was mad. I tried to hit him with a scratch, but he quickly dodged it. He was way to fast for me to even touch. If this dumb muzzle was off, I might have a bit more of a chance. If it was, I might be able to hit him with a water gun. All that liquid would definatly mess up his wings. Then I noticed the Beedrill was charging at me again. Knowing that I wouldn't have much of a chance dodging it, I could possibly counter it. Quickly, I jumped towards Beedrill, and turned my head to what would have to be a perfect angle. And it worked. Beedrill had accidently stabbed the iron muzzle instead of me. It knocked him back a bit. The muzzle must of been pretty hard to do that, but that was before I actually saw the damage it did. As Beedrill got up, he quickly checked his left hand stinger, the one he had used, and what he saw freaked him out.

His entire left stinger was cracked, Like a rock. I was shocked, I mean, how hard is this muzzle? Harder then diamond? I could see the anger in Beedrill's eyes, as he quickly attempted to try to stab me as hard as possible, but was foiled by a shocked Lemmy and a shocked nurse whom had just walked into the room. I guess the sight of a hospitle room completely destroyed by a vicious battle, a beedrill with a cracked stinger, and a shiney totodile with a muzzle on would be enough to shock anybody.

* * *

Well, you know the drill, Read and Reveiw. Don't forget to suggest and vote for Beedrill's name!


	6. First Gym, New Face!

Me and the human walked outside of the building slowly, as the nurse put up a sign with a picture of me and Beedrill inside a circle, and a line crossing us out. Meh, I guess I was just to much for them to handle. It was nighttime, roughly eight. The streetlights were on, illuminating a small mist on the ground, and no one was out. Leroy had put Beedrill inside his Pokéball. The Bug type was probably still mad that I had ruined his entire left stinger. Or was it his right? Either way, hes a whiner. I really was planning on bolting out of there, but I still had that muzzle on, and only Lemmy had the key to take it off. He gave a sigh, and it was then that I knew exactly what was about to happen; pep talk time.

"Now, look, Totodile. I understand that your not used to having a trainer, but please, please try to help me help you be a better Pokémon." Hey, I'm already perfect. "You've got to stop attacking people. It'll get you in big trouble, you could possibly get... euthanized." Wait, so I can attack a Pokémon in a battle, but I can't use self defense against a human? Besides, I don't know what euthanize even means."If you could work with me, we could be top heroes, the best Pokémon and trainer team yet! So what do ya say!" He said, trying to sound inspiring. What would I say? I would say get this muzzle off my face before I eat your head off. But, since I have the muzzle on, I'm pretty much mute. "Well, get ready, because we're about to take on our first big step to being the masters, by taking on the first gym! Falkner, get ready, because me, Totodile, and Beedrill are going to take you down!" Before I could have a chance to protest fighting... whatever the heck a gym leader was, I was instantly returned to my Pokéball.

* * *

"Go, Totodile!" Was the first thing I heard. I blinked my eyes open. Alright, so there was the L guy behind me, a Pidgeotto in front of me, and as I looked down, I saw that we were so high in the air! I jumped a bit, this sight fully awakening me. What insane humans decided this kind of layout would be safe, by making Pokémon battle on tiny platforms?

"Pidgeotto, use Sand Attack!" Before I had a chance to process what Sand Attack was, Tons of sand flew right into my face, blinding my vision. I staggered back some, and fell off. I was screaming, because the fall was really high, and I'm way to important to die. But thankfully, a nice Bird Pokémon flew right under me, stopping my fall. It also began flying upwards, towards the platforms. I rode on its back, to get up to the platforms.

"Hey thanks, I owe you..." It was then that I realized that the bird Pokémon was the Pidgeotto. "Oh Fu-" But before I could finish that word, the Pidgeotto did a barrel roll, dropping me onto the platform. I stagger up a bit before realizing something; I didn't have the muzzle on. I grinned, as I realized that I could do both Water Gun and Bite again. I took in as much power as I could, and fired a water gun at the little demon. Unfortunately, it missed. I tried again, and this time it... still missed. I growled. Why couldn't this creature stay still? He was fast, just like Beedrill was. I then realized him charging at me. I grinned. That move would of thrown me off by suprise, had Beedrill not used it on me a ton of times. I then jumped in the air, and used a Bite, hoping it would land.

Direct hit.

I had bitten him right on his right wing. The Pokémon gave a loud call, and flew faster, and I was determined to hold on. Little punk was about to get shown what happens when you mess with me. I bite down harder, as the bird started to turn in a circle. I then realized that the harder I bit down, the further right he would go. I then had a plan. Maybe I could get him to crash into a wall thats right above a platform, and jump off before he crashes. It was definably going to be risky, but it was an awesome plan if you asked me. And so I looked down a bit to find the safest platform to fall on. Only a bit, since I hate heights, and got prepared. Here we go...

I had to let go in...

3...

2...

1...

Now!

I let go of my grip on the bird Pokemon as it struggled to stop itself, but fortunately crashed into the wall. My plan worked. But I realized a flaw in my plan. One was that the fall onto the platforms was a high one, and it hurt when I fell on the hard floor. The second was that the Pidgeotto was knocked out, and fell on me.

* * *

"Yes, we've gotten the first Johto badge! Alright!" Lenny said jumping around as we exited the gym. He had put the muzzle back on me, which made me mad, but strangely not as mad as I was before. It was strange how this human was so excited by obtaining one tiny little stone. A lot was strange lately. Then, in the midst of the trainer celebrating, a nurse came out to him. She pulled out a pair of reading glasses, and peice of paper, and recited everything on it in a dull, depressed tone.

"Dear Sir/Ma'am,

We of the Pokécenter of Violet City do apologize for kicking you out of the Pokécenter. We would like you to know that our views are not based upon those of the Nurse that may of offended you. We offer you this gift in hopes that the incident in question will not hinder your business with us, and we hope to see you again real soon.

From,

Pokécenter, Violet Branch."

When she finished, she took off her glasses and put it and the letter in her pocket.

"So, um..." Lance said, scratching the back of his head from the awkwardness of the situation. "...What is the gift?" He asked cautiously. The nurse looked down as a Porygon slowly flew from behind her into view.

"{HI N00BS AL UR BAS R BELNG 2 ME LOLOLOLOL}" The Computer Monster said in a Microsoft Sam Voice. Well, it wouldn't sound like that to humans, all they would hear was "Porygon, Pory."

Louie was clearly excited about this new addition to the team. What was my opinion on the subject?

'Oh heck no.'

* * *

Alright, this is the longest chapter yet, so read, review, think of a name for Beedrill, and admire Porygon's 1337ness.


	7. An update of hope!

Hi guys.

* * *

Sorry about not updating in a long time. I had the story written for the most part, but then my computor decided to get itself a virus. And delete all my files. So I'm going to have to rewrite them, and I also didn't like how the last chaptor turned out, so I'll be changing that too. But I thought that I would let you all know I haven't given up on this story, and if all goes well, expect the next chaptor to come before new year 2011.

Sorry about the wait,

TopHatDunsparce


End file.
